Love is Disease
by JoshuaFanfict
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan yang belum pernah merasakan apa itu rasanya 'jatuh cinta' bertemu dengan Joshua si murid populer yang mengajarinya apa itu cinta walau pada dasarnya ia juga tidak tau apa itu namanya cinta sejati, sampai akhirnya Seungcheol si pria yang mencintai jeonghan sejak lama datang. /JIHAN/SEUNGHAN/YAOI/NOT LIKE DONT READ!
Yoon Jeonghan

.

.

Nama ku yoon jeonghan atau aku sering dipanggil jeonghan, aku hanya seorang siswa SMA yang sangat ingin merasakan apa itu yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta' ,karena sejujurnya walau umurku sudah matang untuk berpacaran sekarang ini tetapi aku masih belum mengalami siklus remaja yaitu 'pacaran'.

Yah tidak begitu aku pikirkan tapi gara-gara banyak teman-teman ku yang bercerita tentang perasaan mereka akan seseorang yang mereka sukai, aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika memiliki pacar nanti pasti akan menyenangkan seperti sebuah impian yang menakjubkan . Dan sejujurnya melihat orang lain bahagia dengan pasangan mereka membuatku ikut bahagia.

Tapi gara-gara itu juga, aku jadi semakin penasaran sebenarnya bagaimana 'rasanya jatuh cinta ?' apakah semenyenangkan itu ? karena dari yang aku lihat mereka yang saling jatuh cinta sangat romantis, dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mencari cinta sejatiku juga, walau aku tau itu akan mengalami proses yang sangat lama.

 **'** **love is an incurable disease' –jhon dryden**

"jeonghan hyung"

"ah minggyu-ya"

"kau ada latihan dengan club vocal hari ini ?"

"yah seperti biasa, kau tau kan gyu sekolah akan mengadakan acara festival seni akhir bulan ini"

"hah gara-gara itu juga aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya"

"wonwoo ?"

"jangan keras-keras, kau mau aku di olok-olok seluruh warga kampus ?"

"siapa yang mau mengolok-ngolok mu gyu ?"

"ya pastinya fans fans dari si emo jeon itu siapa lagi ?"

"kau ini suka padanya, selalu kemana mana berdua, kesempatan sudah ada tapi kau tidak pernah bertindak, kalau sudah keduluan orang baru kau akan menyesal gyu ingat itu"

"kenapa malah menakutiku sih ?"

"aku serius, biasanya kalau pada tahap-tahap seperti ini pasti ada saja pihak ke tiga di dalam hubungan dan kau harus mewaspadai itu gyu"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"

"kau harus segera menyatakan perasaan mu padanya gyu"

"aku tidak bisa, itu terlalu agresif menurutku"

"lalu yang tidak agresif seperti apa ? kalian sama sama mengungkapkan cinta pada waktu yang sama ? mau sampai kapan ? kalian itu tipe orang yang saling gengsi satu sama lain tau, yang ada kalian hanya akan terperangkap di 'friend zone' sampai mati"

"aku bingung"

"kau hanya terlalu takut untuk di tolak gyu"

"itu kau tau"

"lalu kalau kau sudah di tolak mau bagaimana ? berdiam diri saja ? tidak ada niatan untuk memperjuangkanya ? kau payah sekali gyu, mending aku mendukung seokmin saja kalau gitu ?"

"apa seokmin ? si pria aneh dari kelas unggulan itu ?"

"jangan bilang dia pria aneh kalau kau sendiri tidak jauh beda anehnya dengan seokmin gyu"

"kenapa kau jadi membelanya sih ?"

"aku tidak membela, aku hanya gemas saja dengan tingkah kalian, sudah dekat begitu tapi masih saja tidak mau mengakui perasaan satu sama lain, maunya apa sih kalian ? mending si seokmin, walau dia itu aneh tapi dia lebih gantle daripada kau gyu"

"oke oke sekarang katakan pada ku, aku harus bagaimana ?"

"nyatakan perasaan mu sebelum keduluan si seokmin, karena aku dengar seokmin sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya setelah pertandingan basket sore ini usai"

"hah ? tau darimana kau hyung ?"

"kau lupa kalau aku teman nya juga ?"

"oh astaga"

"jadi masih mau menunggu atau menyesal ?"

"baiklah nanti setelah istirahat aku akan mengajak nya untuk berbicara soal hal ini"

"nah begitu dong, semangat ya"

"ya ya ya, dasar kau ini"

"oh aku harus segera ke perpustakaan sepertinya seungkwan sudah menunggu sejak tadi"

"perpustakaan ?"

"ya aku dapat tugas kelompok dari mr park"

"guru galak itu ? hahaha baiklah baiklah, sana kerjakan tugas mu hyung jangan sampai nilai mu E ya, bye"

"dasar kim minggyu jelek"

 **'** **Love is just incurable disease even with a kiss ?'**

Joshua Hong

.

.

Kita hidup di dunia yang luas namun sesungguhnya kita hidup pada zona dimana semua manusia itu egois dan membatasi. Semua manusia hanya peduli pada uang, status, penampilan dan popularitas saja tanpa mementingkan perasaan orang lain. Dan sialnya aku terlahir pada keluarga yang kaya harta, status, dan popularitas itu.

Ayahku merupakan pengusaha besar dengan segudang kekayaan yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, menjadi sorotan publik dan menjadi panutan sedangkan ibu ku adalah seorang artis yang terkenal sampai manca negara dengan popularitas yang luar biasa tinggi. Sejak kecil aku sudah terbisa hidup dengan para paparazi di sekelilingku dan mau tidak mau harus bersikap atas perintah kedua orang tua ku yang secara tidak langsung mereka mengekangku dan membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas hanya demi menjaga nama baik mereka sendiri.

Sebenarnya cukup menyesakan, senyuman yang terpampang di wajah mereka dimanapun aku berada, mendekati ku dan memuja ku meski pada dasarnya aku tidak tau apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya itu hanyalah palsu dan sandiwara. sehingga aku berpikir bahwa semua manusia di dunia ini tidak akan pernah berbuat sesuatu yang baik kalau tidak ada maksud tertentu dibalik sikap mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa menerima ku apa adanya dan hanya melihatku dari sisi yang berbeda dan memanfaatkannya untuk suatu kepentingan tertentu.

Jadi menurutku tidak ada yang namanya teman sejati, apalagi cinta sejati semuanya itu semua hanya bulshit.

"josh hari ini kita akan latihan untuk acara musik nanti jadi ingat jangan coba-coba untuk absen lagi atau kau akan dapat masalah nanti" itu adalah suara leader club music yang bersuara setelah praktek seni usai

"hmmm" orang yang menjadi objeknya hanya mengiyakan dan setelahnya sang leader pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya menggeretak"

"aku tau"

"hmmm kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja latihan nanti, aku bosan lagi pula kita jarang pergi berdua lagi akhir-akhir ini aku rindu saat-saat kita bersama" kini seorang wanita cantik menggelayut mesra di tangan pria itu sambil bermanja.

"maaf aku harus menemui guru kim nanti, pulang saja kalau tidak mau ikut latihan nanti akan ku pikirkan alasan yang tepat" dengan hati-hati ia menjauhkan tangan wanita itu dan segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"huh dasar manusia es, kalau bukan karena keluarga ku mana mau aku pacaran dengan manusia membosankan dan dingin seperti itu"

"sudahlah kau putuskan saja dia, lagi pula masih ada yang lebih tampan dari dia yang mau dengan mu"

"yang tampan memang banyak tapi yang kaya seperti dia itu tidak ada, lagian ayahku masih butuh uang mereka, jadi ya apa boleh buat selama uang saku ku masih mengalir tidak masalah"

"iya baiklah, tapi ingat jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta sungguhan dengan pria aneh itu"

"tentu saja sayang"

"hmm" sebenarnya ia masih berdiri di depan ruangan itu dan masih terbuka cela pada pintunya sehingga dia masih bisa mendengar percakapan di dalamnya.

Bukannya terkejut atau apa pun tapi itu lah yang sebenarnya terjadi, semua orang yang mendekati joshua semuanya punya niat yang sama. Apalagi kalau bukan memanfaatkan ketenaran dan kekayaan keluarganya ? semua perhatian dan pujian yang mereka berikan semuanya palsu, Alice wanita yang menjadi kekasih (settingannya) itu pun ternyata memiliki tujuan dibalik setujunya dia menjadi kekasihnya selama ini, sudah sejak lama joshua tau akan rencananya dan keluarganya namun ia tidak memberitahukannya pada siapa pun karena itu tidak ada gunanya, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menurutinya dan beracting layaknya pemain film yang berlaga di hadapan kamera sesuai dengan naskah yang sudah disetujuinya.'

'Jika masih ada yang percaya cinta sejati itu semua hanya impian semu, tidak ada yang namanya cinta tanpa ada maksud di dalamnya dan jika masih ada orang yang percaya akan cinta sejati itu semua hanya bohong'

' Love is Disease '

"aku tau ini sangat mendadak tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan mu..."

"jadi ?"

Disini lah mereka berdua sekarang si (emo) jeon wonwoo dan si (jangkung) kim minggyu, sebuah lorong sekolah paling belakang yang sepi akan siswa yang berlalu lalang, karena tidak mau kejadian yang di sebutkan jeonghan tadi menjadi kenyataan bahwa seokmin yang berhasil menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu pada pujaan hatinya makan setelah pelajaran berlangsung ia segera bergegas menemui pujaan nya di lapangan basket untunglah mereka masih melakukan pemanasan dan dengan sedikit rayuan akhirnya wonwoo mau mengikuti minggyu ke tempat ini.

"jadi jeon wonwoo apakah kau mau jadi kekasih ku ?"

"..."

"aku sudah sejak lama mengagumi mu, butuh waktu dan kepercayaan untuk mengungkapkannya hari bahwa aku mencintai mu. Walau pun kau menolak nya itu tidak masalah aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sekarang sampai kau benar benar yakin bahwa aku bersungguh sungguh dengan perkataan ku"

"bodoh kalau suka dari awal kenapa tidak bilang saja sejak pertama kali kita bertemu ?"

"itu..."

"kim minggyu memang manusia bodoh"

"kenapa kau malah mengatai ku bodoh sih ?"

"karena kau lamban"

"baiklah aku ini bodoh dan lamban, jadi apa jawabmu untuk si kim minggyu yang bodoh dan lamban ini ?"

"kau sudah tau jawabnya kan ? kenapa masih bertanya ?"

"Ya ! setidaknya beri kepastian kau ini"

"huh, iya aku mau"

"hah, kau serius ?"

"kalau tidak percaya ya sudah, waktu masih harus ku gunakan untuk kepentingan ku yang lain" sebelum wonwoo benar benar meninggalkan pria jangkung itu sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya dan mau tidak mau ia menoleh ke si empunya.

"iya iya aku percaya jangan ketus seperti itu lagi dong setidaknya berilah kekasih barumu ini senyuman yang paling indah yang pernah kau miliki"

"kim minggyu bodoh" entah mengapa walau minggyu memang manusia paling konyol dan aneh ia selalu bisa membuat wonwoo tersenyum malu padanya. Dan minggyu bersumpah senyumannya sangat indah .

"aku juga mencintaimu" mereka pun berpelukan mesra, tanpa tau kalau ada yang memperhatikan prosesi 'pernyataan cinta' mereka berdua, harusnya ada satu orang tapi sepertinya seseorang yang satu ini tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika ingin kembali ke kelas seusai dari ruangan seni.

.

.

"woahhh senangnya mereka akhirnya berpacaran juga, ya walaupun si mingyu itu seperti tanpa persiapan membawa bunga atau coklat atau cincin mungkin tapi ya aku bangga karena dia sudah mau berani mengungkapkan perasaannya" jeonghan orang yang sebenarnya di minta minggyu untuk melihatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada wonwoo itu sangat senang karena melihat mereka akhirnya bisa bersatu juga dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya dari raut wajahnya yang cantik itu sampai-sampai saking asiknya jadi penonton ilegal dia tidak sadar kalau di belakangnya sudah berdiri seseorang yang hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan ?" pria itu menepuk pundak jeonghan, yang refleks terkejut dan berbalik menghadap pria itu.

"ya ampun" dan betapa terkejutnya lagi ternyata orang yang memergokinya mengintip adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah terbayangkan bisa berinteraksi dengannya sedekat ini. Ya tidak dapat dipungkiri, semua orang bahkan tau jika pria dihadapannya kini adalah siswa nomor satu bidang akademik dan non akademik khususnya pada bidang seni musik dan olahraga sepak bola.

'ya ampun kenapa siswa populer di sekolah ini ada di sini ?' batin jeonghan

"hey kau tidak menganggapku sebagai hantu kan ?"

Bukannya menjawab jeonghan hanya bisa terpaku melihat pria itu tanpa bergeming di tempatnya sekali pun. Membuat pria itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan mata pria itu untuk menyadarnya.

"ah maaf aku tidak bermaksud"

"tidak apa" ujar pria itu sembari kembali menengok ke arah dua orang yang baru saja jadian itu, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"kau mengintip ? untuk apa ?"

"tidak aku tidak mengintip, aku hanya memastikan mereka benar benar jadian"

"hah ? memastikan ? kenapa kau sangat menginginkan mereka jadian ? itu kan bukan urusan mu ?"

"memang bukan, tapi mereka adalah sahabatku, aku akan bahagia kalau mereka juga ikut bahagia" mendengar penuturan jeonghan pria itu tertegun, kenapa masih ada orang yang seperti jeonghan di dunia yang kejam ini bahkan pria cantik itu tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

"egois"

"huh ? apa kau bilang ?"

"tidak, lupakan saja"

"ya sudah"

"oiya apa kau juga sudah punya pasangan ?"

"itu..."

"kau belum pernah berpacaran, tapi kenapa kau malah senang kalau teman mu punya pasangan bukannya nanti teman mu malah akan menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya dan kau tau kan kalau nantinya mereka akan mengabaikan mu jadi untuk apa kau senang ?"

"tidak masalah untuk ku, jika aku punya pasangan , nanti juga aku akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang yang ku cintai, makan bersama, berjalan bersama, saling perhatian dan menjaga memalui hari bersama-sama pokoknya pasti akan menyenangkan kalau punya seseorang yang kita cinta benar benar, benar benar sebuah keajaiban yang paling indah, jadi kenapa harus berpikiran negative seperti itu ? kita juga akan bahagia jika sudah waktunya" papar jeonghan dengan semangat menggebu gebu sambil menampilkan senyuman indahnya dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

Namun tidak dengan pria di depannya yang masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh jeonghan, karena dia tau betul kalau semuanya tidak ada yang bisa berjalan sesuai rencana apalagi dengan apa yang di katakan pria itu. Jika pria itu bernasib buruk dia hanya akan menjadi korban tanpa tau rasanya cinta sesungguhnya. Apalagi pria itu masih sangat polos menurutnya dia masih belum tau kejamnya dunia ini.

"kau ingin tau rasanya jatuh cinta ?"

"eh, iya ?"

"akan aku ajari apa itu namanya cinta"

"eh, ta-tapi .."

"namaku Joshua Hong, kau pasti tau itu" pria benama joshua itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum tipis yang ia miliki.

"ah, i-iya a-aku jeonghan, yoon jeonghan" balas jeonghan sambil menjabat tangan joshua canggung.

"baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kita setelah pelajaran usai nanti" joshua pun tersenyum tipis dan menyempatkan untuk mengelus surai hitam jeonghan sebelum dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya selanjutnya. Meninggalkan jeonghan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'ahhh bodoh apa sih yang kau pikirkan' ujar joshua pelan dan mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus meruntuki perkataan yang menurutnya 'konyol' itu.

.

.

TBC


End file.
